In blood testing, blood is drawn from a patient or donor through a plastic tube into a storage bag, the tube being attached to the bag. The tube is then cut off about eight or ten inches from the bag and sealed along its length into several segments. The segmented tube is then folded up and taped or otherwise affixed to the side of the bag. The purpose of this is that when it is desired to make a blood test, for instance, for determining the type of blood, one of the tubular segments can be cut off and the blood contained in that segment used for the test without opening the sealed bag.
The conventional method for cutting off the segment and releasing the blood into a test tube is with the use of scissors. The segment is cut at each end with the scissors and drained into a test tube. This is generally sloppy operation and results in blood being spilled and the scissor having to be cleaned and/or sterilized.
My prior Application provides means for blood testing and provides a scissor type spur cutter.